Zauberstunde
by May20
Summary: ABGESCHLOSSEN! Ein kleines süßes Ficlet zu Faramirs ersten Gehversuchen in Sachen Magie. Wird gerade mal zwei Kapitel lang.
1. Chapter 1

Hier ein kleines Ficlet, das ich direkt nach Midiels Fluch geschrieben und wieder vergessen hatte. Gerade eben habe ich es mir durchgelesen und finde es gar nicht mehr so schlecht wie damals. Wird aus zwei Kapiteln bestehen und beschäftigt sich nur mit Faramirs ersten Gehversuchen in Sachen Magie. Vielleicht findet ja noch jemand Gefallen daran?

Grüße

May

Zauberstunde1

„So und jetzt konzentriere dich," brummte die tiefe ruhende Stimme. „Du darfst es nicht erzwingen, musst du wissen. Die Magie kommt zu dir, nicht du zu ihr."

Sanfte Erheiterung war in der wohlklingenden Stimme zu hören und sie erfüllte den dunklen Raum. Sie waren in pechschwarzen Schatten gehüllt und saßen sich an einem Tisch gegenüber, den sie nun nicht mehr sehen konnten.

Doch der alte Zauberer konnte mehr, als ihn nur nicht sehen… er konnte ihn fühlen. Den Tisch, nichts weiter als totes Holz, aber dennoch Bestandteil dieser Welt. Er war deutlich vor ihm. Und darauf…

„Findest du die Kerze?" fragte er und versuchte, nicht zu drängen.

Ein Seufzen zog sich durch die Dunkelheit.

„Ich weiß, wo sie steht," antwortete der Zauberschüler etwas mutlos. „Ich habe es ja vorhin gesehen, als wir die Fenster offen hatten. Denkst du nicht, wir sollten sie wieder öffnen?"

Der Zauberer lachte gemütlich.

„Nein, Faramir. Das denke ich nicht. Du wirst es auch so schaffen. Wenn nicht heute, dann morgen oder übermorgen vielleicht. Eventuell auch erst in einer Woche. Aber ich bin sicher, dass du bald dahinter kommst."

Der Schüler wusste, dass sein Lehrer alle Geduld mit ihm aufbringen würde. Dennoch fühlte er sich unter Druck gesetzt und fürchtete, den Erwartungen des Zauberers nicht zu genügen. Und zusätzlich vernachlässigte er für diese nicht enden wollende Suche nach der Gabe auch noch seine Pflichten dem König gegenüber… Das nagte an ihm und ohne es zu bemerken, drängte er sich selbst am meisten.

„Faramir! Wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken? Von Tag zu Tag wirst du unkonzentrierter," mahnte der Zauberer.

Der Truchsess schreckte hoch.

„Was! Entschuldige, bitte. Eigentlich… ah… nichts. Entschuldige."

Gandalf stöhnte. Er sah Faramirs Gesicht nicht, aber dennoch wusste er genau über dessen momentanen Gesichtsausdruck bescheid. Er hatte die Stirn auf die Hand gestützt, während sein Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch lag. Er resignierte.

„Ich weiß, was dir durch den Kopf geht," sagte Gandalf verständnisvoll. „Aber glaube mir, Aragorn kommt allein zurecht. Er wird den Papierkram schon meistern. Das hat er ohne dich schon hinbekommen und jetzt, da Boromir hier ist, ihm zu helfen, wird er seine Geschäfte in den Griff bekommen."

„Ja, ich weiß. Dennoch bin noch immer ich der Stadthalter. Zurzeit ist es nicht Boromirs Aufgabe, meine Arbeit zu tun."

Gandalf lächelte im Dunkeln. Das sah Faramir nur allzu ähnlich.

„Du bist zu geschäftig, Faramir. Dein Geist findet ja niemals Ruhe! Jetzt mach doch deinen Kopf frei, für Dinge, die deiner mehr liegen."

„Du meinst, für Dinge, die du für wichtiger erachtest?"

Gandalf war darauf gefasst gewesen. Er hatte Faramirs Zweifel schon seit Anbeginn ihrer Unterrichtsstunden gespürt und leider wusste er auch nur zu gut, woher sie stammten.

„Haltest du die Entwicklung deiner Fähigkeiten nicht für wichtig?"

Es kam keine Antwort. Gandalf lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück, wodurch seine Robe leicht raschelte. Dieses Gespräch musste nun endlich geführt werden. Er hatte nur gewartet, bis Faramir bereit war, darüber zu reden, was ihn bekümmerte.

„Ich weiß es nicht," kam die lange erwartete Antwort. „Irgendwie kann ich mir das alles nicht vorstellen, Mithrandir."

Gandalf nickte und graulte seinen weißen langen Bart.

„Ich verstehe, was in dir vorgeht und zu meinem Bedauern, bin ich vielleicht nicht ganz unschuldig daran… Ich weiß, dass dein Vater deine geistigen Fähigkeiten nie unterstützt und dich deswegen nieder gemacht hat…"

„Er hat mich bestraft…" stöhnte Faramir.

Ja, Gandalf hatte es geahnt und in den Tagebüchern Denethors, die Boromir ihm übergeben hatte, gelesen. Er war bestürzt gewesen… Warum hatte er sich nicht mehr um den jungen Faramir gekümmert, zumal er um seine Fähigkeiten, die Magie zu beherrschen, gewusst hatte? Der Zauberer hatte sich lange Zeit Vorwürfe gemacht und nun, da sie von ihrem letzten Abenteuer zurückgekehrt waren, hatte sich das noch verschlimmert.

Klar, er selbst hatte sich dem Hobbit-Studium gewidmet, was ihn schon immer fasziniert hatte… und damit hatte er den Wunsch einer alten und geschätzten Freundin nicht entsprochen. Dass er damit die Welt vor dem Dunkel gerettet hatte, schien ihm plötzlich ironisch und etwas unfair.

Aber es war geschehen, nicht wieder gut zu machen. Schicksal. Eine Notwendigkeit. Alles was er tun konnte war, sich Faramir nun zu widmen, da die Zeiten friedlich und die Lande sicher waren. Er war sich sicher, dass der kluge junge Mann einiges an magischer Kraft entwickeln konnte.

„Ich weiß… und es betrübt mich, zu sehen, dass er es so weit geschafft hat. Die Herrin hat so viel Vertrauen und Hoffnung in dich gesetzt."

„Eldeborough…" flüsterte Faramir.

Das wenige, an das er sich erinnerte, war wie ein Traum und schien ihm wenig real, auch wenn alle es bestätigten. Wenn er des Nachts von diesem sagenhaften Ort träumte, dann endete das immer in Horror. Er befand sich in einem Regen aus Herbstlaub und sah grazile Gestalten tanzen. Wunder offenbarten sich ihm und zu seinen Füßen blühten lila Herbstzeitlosen.

Und dann, wenn er versuchte, eines der Wesen anzusprechen, wurde er abgelenkt. Von einem Licht, wie vom Glitzern eines klaren Baches. Nicht mehr aber als ein Schatten, der sich flüchtig an ihm vorbei schob. Er hatte versucht, ihn zu fassen, ihn zu fangen! Und der Lichtschatten, von dem Faramir diese wundervolle Ahnung hatte, entwischte ihm immer wieder.

Mutter, rief er und gerade, als er nach dem Lichte hoch in der Höhe griff, trat sein Vater von hinten aus dem Schatten und stieß ihn über das Geländer der hohen Plattform.

Aber Faramir erwachte an diesem Punkte nie aus dem Traum, sondern musste im Dunkeln verharren und spürte eine Eiseskälte um sein Herz. Er hörte seine Freunde, seinen König rufen. Auch Gandalfs Stimme war gegenwärtig, wie auch Eowyns und Boromirs. Aber nie vermochten sie ihn aus der Kälte zu befreien.

„Ich weiß nicht… ich fühle mich diesem Ort verbunden. Doch irgendwie wollte ich nicht dort bleiben. Denn ich kenne ihn nicht."

„Du hast dort Schutz gesucht," erinnerte Gandalf Faramir. „Es war der einzige Ort, wo du Midiel entrinnen konntest."

Das war wahr. Und nur Faramirs Intuition hatte ihn dort hin geleitet. Da fing es an, gegen ihr Fenster zu prasseln, laut und heftig.

Es war ein warmer Sommer, aber sie hatten ungewöhnlich viel Regen. Sonne und Unwetter wechselten beständig und verwunderte das ganze Land. Es war nämlich eher Frühjahrswetter, so unbeständig. Aber alles gedieh und das Korn wurde nicht von den Wassermassen hernieder gedrückt.

„Sie weint, sie weint immerzu," sagte Faramir und rieb sich die Augen, obwohl es doch dunkel im Raum war.

„Sie trauert. Aber es wird sich legen. Sie hat uns einen fruchtbaren Herbst versprochen."

Ja, endlich wurde es Herbst! Faramir mochte diese Jahreszeit. Aber er verlor sich zu dieser Jahreszeit immer in Gedanken und Melancholie bemächtigte sich seiner öfter als es gut war.

Gandalf lehnte sich nun vor, um eindringlicher auf seinen Schüler zu wirken.

„Du lässt es zu, dass er gewinnt."

Faramir sog die Luft scharf ein und Gandalf wusste nicht, ob er zu direkt gewesen war. Aber nach einer Minute war sein Schüler noch immer nicht gegangen und versuchte sich zu lockern.

Auch wenn Faramir sehr emotional und sensibel war, hatte er einen wachen Verstand und besann sich immer auf das Richtige. Er konnte seinen Problemen nicht davon laufen. Gandalf konnte ihn auf Schattenfell ja sowieso wieder einholen.

Dann schlug er beide Hände über die Augen und seine Stimme klang gepresst.

„Was soll ich tun. Du erzählst mir von Magie und Zauber. Ich lausche dir gerne, Gandalf, ich sauge dein Wissen in mich auf. Aber selbst kann ich es nicht anwenden. Ich bin kein Zauberer oder Hexer. Vater selbst machte sich doch nur über meine Studien lustig, als er mich herablassend Zauberlehrling nannte. Aber ich kann doch keine Wunder, wie du vollbringen!"

„Das hast du doch aber schon, Faramir!" sagte der Zauberer langsam und war sich gewiss, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen hatte. „Als Kind haben deine Mutter und ich dich unterwiesen und dein Vater sah wohlwollend zu. Du konntest schon einiges: einen Lufthauch führtest du herbei, Wasser konntest du erhitzen und sogar eine Kerze anzünden…"

Gandalf spielte damit auf ihre jetzige Übung an.

„Ich weiß genau, dass du es kannst. Du musst es nur wieder finden."

Faramir seufzte erneut.

„Es ist ziemlich schwer."

„Aber nicht unmöglich," sagte der Zauberer standhaft. „Es wäre nur einfacher, wenn du dir nicht immer Sorgen um den König und die Welt machen würdest."

Bei dem verdrehten Sprichwort musste Faramir lachen. Tatsächlich schien der König für ihn oberste Priorität zu sein. Aber Boromir war hier und würde sich der Geschäfte annehmen. Sein Bruder war zwar nie so gut darin gewesen, aber dennoch gut darin unterrichtet worden. Beide hatten sich die Brüder nie um das Amt gestritten, denn langweiliges Herumsitzen und Papierewälzen war beiden nicht die liebste Beschäftigung.

„Gandalf… wie siehst du die Welt nur? Für dich muss sich doch alles sehr wohl gliedern und klar erscheinen."

Der Zauberer konnte nicht leugnen, dass sein Blick klarer war und er die Dinge anders sah, als die meisten.

„Oh, wie ich mich nach dem Herbst sehne," lamentierte Gandalf scherzhaft. „Ich muss sagen, auch wenn du dich dann deiner Melancholie hingibst, scheinst du mir alles besser aufnehmen zu können. Du denkst über die Dinge nach, drehst und wendest sie nur allzu sehr, dass manche etwas Seltsames daran finden. Aber dein Verstand ist scharf und gibt sich nicht damit zufrieden, dass alles so ist, wie es auf den ersten Blick aussieht."

„Eowyn sieht es nicht gerne, wenn ich meine Gedanken auf Nichtigkeiten zu sehr verschwende. Sie meint, es schadet mir…"

Gandalf lachte laut aus.

„Ja, die Frauen! Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass sie es nicht gerne sieht, wenn du dich in Gedanken verlierst. Immerhin möchte sie der Mittelpunkt deines Lebens sein und nun, da alle Chancen auf heldenhafte Kämpfe und große Taten rar werden, langweilt sie sich vielleicht und konzentriert sich ganz auf dich. Aber lass dich doch nicht von ihr unterbuttern! Du bist doch der Mann im Hause und nicht sie!"

Auch Faramir lächelte, weil er sich selbst schon so gesehen hatte. Seine Frau war wirklich voller Tatendrang und wenn sie nichts zu tun hatte, kam sie nur umso öfter zu ihm.

„Nun ja. Dessen bin ich mir noch nicht so sicher. Sie braucht mindestens acht Kinder, um wenigstens mal die hälfte ihrer Energie los zu werden! Leider sind wir ja noch nicht einmal verheiratet!"

Der Zauberer schmunzelte.

„Ich denke, Eowyn wird es verzeihen, wenn du dich jetzt noch eine Stunde auf die Sache konzentrierst. Dann geh nur und sei deiner zukünftigen Gattin zu Diensten."

Faramir nickte. Er straffte sich und machte seinen Rücken gerade. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf seine Atmung und ließ seine Sinne schweifen. Er hörte nunmehr nur noch Gandalfs Stimme, die ihm Anweisungen gab.

„Die Welt um dich herum lebt und alles darin ist verbunden mit dir. Aber versuche nicht, alles zu erfassen. Konzentriere dich auf dich selbst und deine Atmung. Ruhig und kontrolliert. Beruhige deinen Geist und finde deine eigene Mitte. Durchforsche dich selbst und bringe dich zur Ruhe. Richte deine Gedanken in die Dunkelheit, dass sie nichts fassen mögen…"

Faramir versuchte den seltsamen Anweisungen Gandalfs so gut, wie möglich zu folgen, auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, was er meinte.

„Und wenn du so weit bist, öffne dein inneres Auge und sieh! Lass dir Zeit zu sehen, denn es ist, wie mit deinen wahrhaftigen Augen: du musst dich erst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnen."

Faramirs Gedanken standen still. Er dachte wirklich an gar nichts. Doch seine Sinne waren hellwach und er konnte das kühle Kribbeln in seinen Fingern spüren und hörte ein leises Rauschen in seinen Ohren. Und als er völlig zur Ruhe gekommen war und im Rhythmus seines Herzens atmete, befand er sich als bereit. Er öffnete seine Augen und ihm war, als dringe von irgendwo her ein klein wenig Licht herein. Vor sich erkannte er den Umriss der Kerze und er wanderte an dem Wachs empor, bis er den Docht fest erfasst hatte.

„Ich sehe die Kerze," setzte er Gandalf in Kenntnis.

Tatsächlich ging der Puls des Zauberers sprungartig in die Höhe, aber er gemahnte sich zur Ruhe, da er Faramir nicht stören wollte.

„Wie würdest du Feuer machen, Faramir?"

Der junge Mann dachte einen Augenblick nach.

„Mit einem Feuerstein," diese einfache Erklärung war alles was ihm in seiner Konzentration einfiel.

Er wusste selbst, dass es nicht die richtige Antwort war, aber er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte.

„Das ist wahr," sagte Gandalf. „Aber warum sprüht er Funken?"

„Die Reibung."

Gandalf nickte. Er würde seinen Schüler ganz langsam an die Lösung heran führen.

„Aber hier ist kein Feuerstein… mit was willst du also Reibung erzeugen?"

„Ich weiß es nicht…"

„Das einzige hier, das im direkten Kontakt mit der Kerze ist, ist die Luft."

„Die Luft?"

Gandalf lächelte.

„Du willst mir doch nicht weismachen, dass du nicht weißt, woraus Luft ist? Boromir wäre das verzeihlich, aber dir nicht."

Faramir dachte an den Nebel, der sich schier aus der Luft bildete, an die Pollen, die man manchmal im Sonnenschein fliegen sah… und er verstand.

„Viele kleine Teilchen," murmelte er.

Und als er es sagte, da konnte er sie auch spüren. Die vielen kleinen Teilchen in der Luft, sei es Wasser, sei es Staub oder Pollen. Er spürte die Dichte dieser Dinge und da war ihm klar, dass sie ausreichen mochten, um eine Reibung zu erzeugen. Aber es waren so viele! Sie schwirrten alle durcheinander! Wie konnte er sie greifen!

„Gandalf…" stammelte er.

„Nicht überhastig," sprach der Zauberer, obwohl er selbst aufgeregt war, wie ein Kind! „Lass dich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen."

„Aber es sind so viele!"

Gandalf lächelte. Es würde klappen!

„Du brauchst doch aber nur eines, Faramir. Mach es nicht so kompliziert. Eines wird ausreichen, wenn es mit genügend Geschwindigkeit an ein anderes prallt."

„Das reicht aus?" fragte Faramir, aber er war in Gedanken und hatte nur gesprochen, um sich Gandalf Worte selbst klar zu machen.

Er sah, wie die Teilchen einer unsichtbaren Strömung folgten, die den Schlitzen in der Tür, den Fenstern und den Vorhängen zuzuschreiben war. Sie bewegten sich alle fast berechnend und der junge Mann konnte ihre Bewegungen fast vorherahnen.

Da richtete er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf nur eines der Teilchen, welches sich langsam näherte. Es würde direkt an dem Docht vorbei fliegen. Er müsste es nur wenige Zentimeter wegschleudern!

Er griff mit seinem Geiste hinaus, seine grauen Augen klebten an dem einen Teilchen und seine Atmung wurde langsam und tief. Er spürte, wie die anderen Teilchen ihn zu berühren schienen, aber an ihm vorbei schweiften. Er wollte nur dieses eine Teilchen.

Faramir spürte dessen Energie und er war verblüfft, wie viel Ladung es innehatte! Er konnte sie fühlen, das Teilchen war plötzlich nicht mehr nur klein und unscheinbar… es schien ihm plötzlich riesig und voller Macht zu sein! Er musste diese Macht nur freisetzen!

Es flog heran… über den Tisch… nahe der Kerze.

Faramir griff danach und bekam es zu fassen!

Die Tür sprang auf und plötzlich durchflutete Licht das Zimmer! Beide Insassen schreckten hoch und Faramirs Herz raste! Das Licht fiel brennend heiß in seine Augen und blendete ihn, so dass er sie sich mit der Hand abschirmte.

„Oh, entschuldigt! Ich dachte, ihr wäret schon lange fertig!" rief Pippin und stand wie ein begossener Pudel in der Tür.

Gandalf stöhnte und Faramir warf den Kopf in den Nacken.

„Peregrin Tuk! Selbst, wenn wir es wären, so gehörte es sich dennoch, anzuklopfen!" rief der Zauberer erbost.

Faramir lehnte sich nach vorn und stützte sich die Stirn in beide Hände, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich dachte, mir bleibt das Herz stehen," schnaufte er.

Auch Gandalf hatte sich erschreckt, denn er war so gespannt gewesen, ob Faramir es schaffen würde, dass er seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen Schüler gerichtet hatte.

Pippin senkte den Kopf und sah schuldbewusst drein. Mit einem seiner Füße schürfte er verlegen auf dem Boden.

„Es tut mir so leid, Gandalf," piepste er.

Gandalf brummte erzürnt und verrollte die Augen.

„Was ist also? Was ist?"

Pippin schien sich nun gar nicht mehr richtig zu trauen, etwas zu sagen und er musste zuerst mal den harten Klos in seinem Hals herunter schlucken.

„Gandalf… die… Aragorn schickt mich… die Pferde sind wieder da."

„Die Pferde?" rief Faramir. „Wo?"

Der junge Truchsess war überrascht aufgesprungen und war sehr unruhig. Das konnte Gandalf fühlen.

„Unten, im siebenten Ring. Schattenfell ist schwer beladen!" stammelte Pippin.

Der alte Zauberer erhob sich langsam. Er ging zu Pippin und stich ihm durch seinem Wuschelkopf.

„Na denn, es tut mir leid. Du bringst tatsächlich wichtige Kunde, junger Hobbit und dein Übermut sei dir verziehen. Nun geh mit Faramir hinunter, ich komme sofort nach."

Faramir sah Gandalf an, als wolle er ihn fragen: Ist das dein Ernst? Wir sind fertig für heute?

Gandalf nickte ihm zu und beobachtete, wie beide aus dem dunklen Zimmer rannten. Ein Schmunzeln erschien auf seinen Lippen.

„Ihr hattet Erfolg?" fragte eine bekannte Stimme.

Gandalf wand sich zu Aragorn um, der im Gang stand und nun den Kopf in den Raum streckte.

„Nun ja. Ich schätze schon."

„Bitte, Gandalf? Du schätzt? Wie kann ich das verstehen?"

Gandalf sah den beiden nach, die schon längst verschwunden waren.

„Die Kerze hat Faramir nicht entzündet. Aber einen Funken… hat er geschlagen."

„Einen Funken?" lächelte Aragorn.

Gandalf nickte.

„Einen Funken… Hoffnung," grinste er. „Ich fürchte nur, er hat es selbst nicht gesehen. Das plötzlich einfallende Licht hat ihn geblendet. Aber ich weiß, dass er es geschafft hat."

Aragorn kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf.

„Ich hätte wohl doch besser selbst kommen sollen, was?"

Gandalf lachte.

„Der Hobbit kam ohne Ankündigung herein gestürzt. Faramir wäre beinahe vor Schreck tot umgefallen."

Aragorn grinste verschmitzt.

„Das tut mir leid, aber ich konnte ihm seine Bitte einfach nicht abschlagen. Er hat etwas an sich, das mich nur allzu weich macht."

„Oh, König Elessar! Ich fürchte, Ihr werdet ein weicher Vater! Und nicht dass ich Eure Kinder jetzt schon Bälger nennen möchte, aber sie werden wissen, wie sie ihrem Vater die Daumenschrauben ansetzen müssen!"

„Oh, ja. Ich fürchte auch fast. Hoffentlich kommen sie nach ihrer Mutter," stöhnte Aragorn. „Wenn es denn einmal so weit ist."

Beide lachten herzlich und gingen hinunter zum siebenten Ring. Dort warteten alle, dass sie endlich eintrafen. Boromir hatte Schattenfell bereits um seine Last erleichtert und zwei schwere Taschen auf den Boden gestellt. Sie hatten sie noch nicht geöffnet, aber alle standen sie gespannt und rätselnd darum herum.

Faramir graulte sein Kinn vor Nachdenklichkeit, während Eomer und Boromir Scherze über den Inhalt trieben.

„Was mag wohl da drinnen sein?" grinste Boromir. „Ich hoffe doch ein Brautgeschenk!"

„Oder gar schon Umstandskleider und Kinderschuhe," lachte Eomer laut auf, fing sich aber sofort einen mahnenden Blick von Eowyn ein.

„Ich hoffe, es ist Melen, und dass sie dir für diese Unverschämtheit den Hintern nach vorne tritt, Bruderherz!" schnappte sie.

Eomer wusste nicht, wer diese Melen war, aber Boromir zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Eine Frau Rohans!" rief der ihr zukünftiger Schwager.

„Nicht mehr lange," gab sie zurück.

„Solch ein Glück," schnaufte Eomer und tat gespielt erleichtert.

Doch er fing sich einen Ellenbogen ein direkt in die Rippen, der wohl morgen seine Spuren offenbaren würde. Eomer stutzte anhand des Schmerzes, erlaubte sich aber nicht mehr als ein „uff".

„Also Eomer!" schrie sie ihn an und verschränkte die Arme.

„Oh, nein. So war das doch nicht gemeint, Eowyn. Ich liebe dich über alles, aber wenn ich nun sagte, bleibe in Rohan, so schimpftest du mich wiederum auch! Was kann ich also tun, dich zu beschwichtigen?"

„Schweig!"

Eomer verdrehte die Augen und seufzte.

„Da verstehe einer die Frauen. Vielleicht hab ich deswegen noch kein Weib gefunden?"

„Das würde mich nicht wundern, du Schuft," schalt ihn Eowyn.

„So? Ein Schuft? Ein Schuft bin ich?" rief Eomer und wollte gerade seine Schwester zwicken, als er sich gewahr wurde, dass Faramir anwesend war.

Aber dieser war tief versunken in Gedanken und starrte auf die Basttaschen.

Also zwickte er Eowyn doch und sie schrak schriekend hoch.

„Was tut ihr da?" fragte Aragorn und Eomer schrak herum.

Er fühlte sich ertappt, wie ein kleiner Junge. Er brauchte eine Schrecksekunde, aber dann grinste er.

„Geschwisterliche Zuwendung," erklärte er.

„Ach, so nennst du das?" meinte Eowyn, die sich noch immer die Hüfte rieb.

Aber Eomer ging nicht darauf ein und räusperte sich.

„Hier ist der Grund, weshalb wir euch rufen ließen," er wies auf die beiden Taschen.

Aragorn sah hin und dann zu Faramir, der nachdenklich da stand.

„Warum hast du sie noch nicht geöffnet, Faramir?" fragte der König.

Faramir schrak etwas auf.

„Was? Geöffnet?"

Aragorn nickte ihm zu.

„Die Sendung ist für dich, nehme ich an."


	2. Zauberstunde 2

Wow! Das Ficlet fand wohl doch ein wenig Anklang! Danke euch allen! Hier also der zweite Teil, damit ist es abgeschlossen.

Celebne: Du hast es genau erfasst. Ich wollte eigentlich einfach mal was schreiben, was Faramirs Charakter etwas beschreibt. Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. Und ich liebe es, wenn es zu szenen mit Faramir und Gandalf kommt. Fand schon immer, dass zwischen denen etwas Geheimnisvolles war. Hier ist nur ein Versuch, einer Interpretation. Dass Faramir zaubern könnte passt echt zu ihm, oder? So nachdenklich und tiefsinnig, wie er ist.

nanni: hehehe, ja, Eowyn und Eomer sind typische Geschwister für mich. Wenn es dir gefällt, dass ich versuche, alle mit einzubringen, bin ich echt froh. knuddel ich mag es auch, wenn keiner zu kurz kommt, schließlich hat sich tolkien auch nicht nur auf aragorn oder gandalf konzentriert, sondern jedem chara so seine eigene kleine Geschichte mitgegeben.

Vicky: knuddel Ach, schön, dass du da bist. Pippin fand ich im Film total klasse. So trottelig und närrisch, manchmal kann ich mich echt mit ihm identifizieren ;-) Jap, das Ficlet beschreibt ein wenig, was die einzelnen Charas ausmacht. Vor allem die Eowyn und Eomer Szenen fielen mir sehr leicht grins. Danke für deine liebe Rev. knuff

Leonel: wenn du mal wieder auf ff . net vorbei schaust, dann aber richtig was? Ach, je, ich muss unbedingt „der adler ruft" weiter lesen! Die ganze Zeit hab ich das auf der Arbeit gemacht (hehehe), aber seit so viel zu tun ist, komme ich gar nicht mehr richtig dazu. Aber Eile mit Weile. Wenn mir eine Story so gut gefällt, wie deine, bin ich ein treuer Leser knuddel Will doch endlich mal nen höheren Rang haben, hihihi. Was kommt denn nach Lady of Imladris?

Zauberstunde2

„Die Sendung ist für dich, nehme ich an."

Der junge Mann nickte und ging in die Hocke, damit er den Inhalt zu Tage fördern konnte. Er öffnete die feinen Schlaufen und klappte die erste Tasche auf.

Das erste, das er hervor holte, war ein kleines Packet aus dünnem Pergament. Solch eines hatte er noch nie gesehen, denn es war erstaunlich dünn und fein, raschelte und zerknitterte leicht unter seinen Fingern. Wahrscheinlich war es so dünn, dass er fast hindurch sehen konnte. Das Paket war groß, aber relativ leicht und wurde zusammen gehalten von silbernen Fäden.

Auf dem Papier stand mit höchst feinen und geschwungenen Buchstaben ein Name geschrieben: Eowyn.

Boromir und Eomer staunten. Es war wirklich für Eowyn und ihre Scherze verliefen sich ins Leere.

„Das ist wohl für dich, Liebste," Faramir reichte ihr das Packet und Pippin reckte sich neugierig danach.

Der Hobbit wollte nicht verpassen, was der Inhalt war.

Bevor Eowyn die Fäden entfernen konnte, rissen sie und fielen schwebend zu Boden. Dann setzte sie sich auf einen Hocker nebst dem Stall und öffnete vorsichtig das Papier. Sie wollte nichts davon zerreißen.

Was sie hervorholte hätte jede Frau in Gondor vor Neid erblassen lassen. Eowyn selbst kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.

Sie hielt den zartesten Stoff in Händen, den sie jemals gesehen hatte. Ein Kleid! Ein Brautkleid! Es war von reinstem Weiß und feiner als Seide. Selbst das flache Lüftchen, welches herrschte, brachte den Stoff zum wallen. Eowyn schluckte. So etwas Feines konnte sie nicht tragen!

„Zeig es uns! Halt es hoch!" bettelte Pippin, aber Eowyn wusste nicht, ob sie es riskieren sollte, solch zartes Gewand im Freien auszubreiten. „Bitte!"

Doch sie tat es. Sorgsam legte sie das Papier bei Seite und stand dann auf. Das Kleid entfaltete sich bis zum Boden und flatterte in der Brise.

Allgemeines Staunen war zu hören. Selbst die Männer, welche die Ställe hüteten konnten nicht anders, als das Gewand anzustarren. Der Rock war von mehreren Lagen, die sich sanft durcheinander schwangen. Er endete unter der Brust und war abgetrennt von einem dunkelgrünen Band, wie von kleinen Ranken, an denen zierliche weiße Blüten wuchsen. Es endete in einem weiten Ausschnitt und die Ärmel flatterten, denn sie bestanden aus einer einzigen Lage eines hauchdünnen Stoffes, durch den man ohne weiteres hindurch sehen konnte.

„Es… es ist tatsächlich ein Hochzeitskleid," stammelte sie.

Selbst Aragorn hatte noch nie so etwas gesehen. Das Kleid war nicht so prächtig und aufwendig, wie Arwens gewesen war. Und dennoch war es von so bezaubernder Schlichtheit, dass es locker mit den Gewändern der Elben mithalten konnte.

„Es wird dir wundervoll stehen, Eowyn," sagte Faramir und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Wenn du es anziehen möchtest, meine ich natürlich."

Aber das stand ganz außer Zweifel, denn das Kleid von Eowyns Mutter war zwar schön, doch alt und die Spitze daran begann schon zu brechen. Es war wohl nicht zu retten.

Dann untersuchte Faramir weiterhin die Taschen.

Er bekam eine Flasche zu fassen und zog sie heraus. Sie war bauchig und hatte einen in sich selbst verschlungenen Hals. Darinnen war eine lila Flüssigkeit, die hin und her schwankte. Auch hier war sofort zu ersehen, an wen das Geschenk ging. Eingraviert in das Glas, war in ebendieser fließenden Schrift der Name Legolas.

„Wo ist Legolas?" frage Faramir.

Sie sahen sich um, aber der Elb hatte sich nicht eingefunden.

„Was auch immer es ist," sagte Gandalf, „wir werden es ihn später zukommen lassen."

Faramir stellte die Flasche bei Seite und nahm das letzte Stück dieser Tasche heraus. Ein kleiner Tontopf. Er musste lächeln.

„Pippin, es ist für dich!"

Der Hobbit kam zu ihm gerannt mit großen Augen und betrachtete sich das Geschenk für ihn. Es sah nicht sehr besonders aus, aber er nahm es natürlich dennoch dankbar an. Aber es ließ sich schwerer öffnen, als er es vermutet hatte. Er bekam es gar nicht erst auf.

Erst, als er es Aragorn gab und dieser einen einfachen, doch gerissenen Mechanismus fand, bekamen sie es auf. Der König lächelte, angesichts des wohligen und würzigen Geruches, der ihm entgegen kam. Er vermutete, was sich darin befand.

„Was ist es, Aragorn?" fragte Pippin aufgeregt.

„Sieh doch nach!" er händigte dem Hobbit das Geschenk aus.

Pippin steckte sofort seine Nase hinein und musste niesen. Ein intensiver und würziger Geruch hatte seine Nase gekitzelt.

„Das sind ja… Kräuter!" rief er erstaunt aus.

„Zu welchem Zwecke sie wohl dienen?" fragte Eomer laut in die Runde.

Doch keiner wusste das zu beantworten. Pippin aber zückte seine Pfeife.

„Närrischer Hobbit!" schimpfte Gandalf. „Was sie nicht essen können rauchen sie!"

Nun öffnete Faramir die zweite Tasche. Ganz oben lag ein Kästchen, aus einer Art Gestein, das leicht und porös war.

„Aragorn! Auch dich haben sie mit einem Geschenk bedacht!"

Faramir reichte dem König die Schatulle und Aragorn öffnete sie mit einem leisen Klick. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und seine grauen schönen Augen lugten geheimnisvoll hervor. Alle um ihn herum warteten, dass er ihnen offenbaren möge, was er erhalten hatte. Doch zum Entsetzen aller schloss er sie wieder.

Vor allem Pippins Neugier lief schier über!

„Was ist es? Aragorn, was ist es?" fragte er aufgeregt und lief zum König.

„Eine Schatulle," antwortete dieser schlicht und einfach mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Und was ist drin?" Pippin hüpfte hoch, doch selbst wenn er Aragorn erreicht hätte, die Schatulle war geschlossen.

Aragorn beugte sich herab und sah Pippin schelmisch an.

„Mal sehn, ich werde es dir nachher vielleicht zeigen."

Das enttäuschte den Hobbit zutiefst und sein trauriger Hundeblick erweichte jeden… bis auf Aragorn.

Da aber zog Faramir die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich. Er hatte einen langen Gürtel hervor gezogen. Doch er war nicht aus Leder… tatsächlich war nicht zu ersehen, aus welchem Material er war. Er war schmal und dunkel, von kleinen glatten Steinen besetzt, die schimmerten. Sie waren grün und rot durchwirkt und wenn man tief in sie hinein sah, hatten sie eine außergewöhnliche Wirkung. Man schien sich darinnen zu verlieren, die Steine zogen einen immer tiefer in sich hinein, dass man in blankem Staunen endete. Die Schnalle war edel, aber rau. Es schien, als sei sie natürlich gewachsen. Und an ihr war etwas befestigt: ein kleines Band aus grünen Fäden. Es duftete nach Pfefferminze und Lavendel und daran war wiederum ein Namensschild.

„Für Boromir," verkündete Faramir und überreichte seinem Bruder das Geschenk.

Er nahm es entgegen und besah sich das kostbare, aber seltsame Stück. Der Gürtel war sehr fein, für die Verhältnisse der Gondorianer und doch plump für die der Touel'afar. Boromir vermutete, dass sie ihn speziell geschaffen hatten, damit er nicht zu sehr auffiel, wenn er ihn unter seinem Volke trug. Vergeblich. Solch ein Stück musste auffallen! Schon allein die Steine!

Gandalf spürte etwas, das ihnen inne wohnte. Eine geheimnisvolle Macht, die jedoch zu schlafen schien. Er fragte sich, wozu die Edelsteine wohl dienen mochten?

„Und zuletzt…" Faramir nahm ein kleines Buch aus der Tasche, an dessen Lesezeichen ein ebensolches Bändchen hing, wie an Boromirs Gürtel.

Der Umschlag war wie von Spinnennetzen gebunden, er glänzte in einem weißen Silber und wenn man es in der Sonne wand, schimmerte es in tausend Fäden. Ein kleiner Riegel verschloss es, der aus eben demselben Material gemacht war, wie Boromirs Gürtel. Das Buch war so groß wie Faramirs Elle und fast ebenso breit, zwei Finger dick.

Als Faramir den Verschluss berührte, sprang dieser auf und ein plötzlich aufkommender Windstoß wirbelte die leichten Seiten auf. Sie waren unglaublich dünn und als Faramir sie näher betrachtete, war ihm, als seien sie aus gepressten Blütenblättern. Das Papier war hell und erwies sich als flexibel und knitterte nicht, als Faramir die aufgeschlagene Seite sanft berührte. Sie war weich. Und beschrieben, in einer schwungvollen und doch klaren Schrift, in Westron.

„Es ist ein Brief," stellte Faramir fest.

„Lies vor!" bat Pippin aufgeregt.

„Sie schreibt hier: Und die Erde wird euch hüten. Es war ein Vöglein, das mir Kunde brachte und ich danke für diesen Boten."

Faramir sah auf und Gandalf lachte ihn an.

„Radagast! Der Gute alte Radagast!"

„Ich sende eure Pferde zurück. Es sind gute Tiere und auch wenn es mir seltsam erscheint, dass ihr sie in euren Dienst stellt, so versicherten sie mir doch, dass sie gerne zurückkehrten. Schattenfell ist außergewöhnlich! Er erklärte sich bereit, euch einige Geschenke zu bringen. Sicherlich werdet ihr selbst herausfinden, was wir euch senden, doch nur einige Worte dazu: Legolas fanden wir sehr faszinierend und er scheint uns ganz seelenverwandt. Oft saß er im Krauthaus und unterhielt sich lange und tief mit Niffa. Sie sendet ihm eine Flasche Nebelblütentrankes. Pippin, der Halbling, wie ihr ihn nennt. Er sah alles mit kindlichen Augen und Neugierde. Juraviel war sehr erfreut über seinen Wissensdurst und zugleich über seine Redseligkeit. Er entnahm seinen Worten, dass es Sitte sei, den Qualm brennenden Krautes einzuatmen. Als er es selbst versuchte, wurde ihm übel davon, aber wir senden Pippin etwas davon, damit er selbst urteilen kann, ob es das falsche Kraut ist."

Pippin nahm die Pfeife wieder aus seiner Jackentasche und nickte Gandalf stolz zu.

„Aragorn ist ein ehrwürdiger Mann und seine Weisheit erfüllte uns mit Staunen. Er ist wahrhaft ein Heiler und ein großer unter den Menschen. Ihm kann ich nichts weiter senden, als das Licht, auf dass er in seinem Glanze erstrahlen möge, denn edel ist er und was sonst wäre ein passendes Geschenk für den König Gondors? Zudem sende ich ihm Taulinge. Ihres Zweckes wird er selbst erfahren, wenn er das tut, was einem König angemessen ist.

Eowyn, die weiße Frau. Grazil und schön ist sie und wir sind glücklich, dass Faramir eine solche Maid zur Frau nimmt. So fertigten wir ein Kleid für sie, das ihrer selbst zur Schönheit und ihrem Manne zur Freude dienen soll.

Boromir, ungestümer Herbst! Lange habe ich überlegt, was ich dir senden soll. Du bist ein Krieger, das spürte ich im Herzen, doch Waffen stellen wir nur wenige her. Wir senden dir etwas magisches, etwas mystisches. Die Steine an diesem Gürtel haben Mächte, derer du gewahr werden wirst. Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist…

Und Faramir. Oh Sohn des Herbstes, Anvertrauter der Winterlichen. Dir sende ich ein Buch, in dem ich niedergeschrieben habe, was sich dir als nützlich erweisen könnte. Möge es dir die Sichtweise der Touel'afar näher bringen und Gandalfs Unterricht ergänzen. Mein Herz sehnt sich nach dir und Trauer beschleicht mich in den Nachmittagsstunden, wenn die Arbeit des Morgens getan und der Ausklang in den Abend schon wieder naht. Ich misse dich und wünsche mir oft, wir hätten mehr Zeit gehabt. Doch vielleicht, irgendwann, kehrst du wieder. Dass es dir bis dann gut gehen möge sende ich dir ein Heilband. Juraviel hat auch ein zweites für Boromir gefertigt. Alle Kräuter Eldeboroughs hat er hinein geflochten und wenn du es bei dir trägst, erfrischt es Geist und Körper.

Nehmt es an euch und legt es niemals ab, denn in der größten Not mag es sich erweisen, dass ihr es braucht.

Zahlreich sind meine Zeilen und Tränen behaftet. Und kurz sind nur die Tagesstunden und ziehen vorüber, nehmen Tage, Wochen und auch Jahre mit sich. Nicht aus den Augen will ich Gondor lassen, wie einst, so lange ihr fort dauert! Der Wechsel steht bevor und bald schon ist mein Haar rot, wie auch die Blätter es sein werden. Arbeit zieht mich fort vom Schreiben, doch meine Schrift möge andauern und meine Worte nicht verhallen in euren Gedanken.

Lebet wohl!"

Sie standen alle schweigend um Faramir und keiner wusste recht, ob er die Stille brechen sollte. Natürlich war es Pippin, der zuerst wieder Worte fand.

„Warum hat sie dir nichts gegeben?" fragte er Gandalf.

Der Zauberer lachte brummend und beugte sich zu dem kleinen Hobbit herab.

„Mir, Peregrin Tuk, hat sie das größte Geschenk zuteil werden lassen. Viel kostbarer als alles andere," sagte er geheimnisvoll und lächelte Faramir an, der beschämt den Kopf senkte.

Pippin verstand das nicht.

„Ach ja?"

Gandalf lachte nur und sah hinauf zum Himmel. Aragorn beobachtete den Zauberer. Dieser schien ihm so heiter und sorglos wie schon lange nicht mehr. Dem König kam es vor, als sendete Gandalf den düstren Wolken einen stummen Dank entgegen, als eine leichte Böe sich in seinem Haar fing und damit spielte.

Es war sehr dunkel, wenngleich es doch gerade erst vier Uhr war. Aber die Wolken standen so dicht und schwarz, dass es auch hätte Abend sein können.

„Lasset uns hinein gehen," sprach Aragorn schließlich. „Die Wolken werden uns gleich noch mehr Regen bescheren und es wäre schade, wenn Faramirs kostbares Geschenk aufweichen würde."

Sie gingen hinein und fanden sich im Kaminzimmer ein, wo ein Feuer wohlig warm prasselte und den Raum in rötliches Licht tauchte.

Dort fand sich sodann auch Legolas mit Gimli ein. Der Zwerg staunte nicht schlecht über den leuchtenden Trunk und hätte glatt einmal gekostet, hätte der Elb nicht Einspruch dagegen erhoben. Pippin schmatzte an seiner Pfeife und blies feine Ringe in den Raum.

Doch etwas beschäftigte sie alle.

„Nicht dass ich Euch bedrängen möchte, Herr Aragorn," begann Eowyn. „Aber ich schätze, das Geschenk an Euch ist etwas von dem Staub, der die Siedlung so zum leuchten brachte, nicht wahr?"

Der König nickte mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und sah sie mit seinen grauen Augen an. Der Sessel in dem er saß war gewaltig und von Dunklem Holz. Die Polster waren von rotem Samt. Es war der größte Stuhl in diesem Raum und stand rechts neben dem Kamin, so dass Aragorns Züge hell erleuchtet waren.

„Ganz recht, in der Schatulle befindet sich etwas Staub und ein kleines Fläschchen mit Nurissen-Nektar. Ich werde mir noch überlegen, was ich damit anfangen werde, zu welcher Gelegenheit ich eine Lampe entzünden werde."

„Und was sind diese… Taulinge?" fragte Gandalf dem dies natürlich nicht entgangen war.

Aragorn zog die Stirn in Falten.

„Es sind Steine. Wie von Kristall, ganz durchsichtig und völlig glatt. Nicht größer als die Kuppe meines Daumens. Doch wozu sie gut sind, das weiß ich noch nicht."

Boromir stöhnte und zog seinen Gürtel hervor.

„Genauso wenig, wie ich weiß, was diese Steine auf dem Gürtel sollen. Oder dieses Band hier… Faramir, wärest du so nett?"

Faramir stand sofort auf und nahm Boromirs Band, wand es zwei Mal um sein Handgelenk und machte einen Knoten, damit es sicher aufbewahrt war. Dann gab er sein eigenes an Boromir der es dann um den starken Bizeps seines Bruders band.

„Fertig. Wie immer im Doppelpack," lachte Boromir und hielt seine Hand neben den Arm Faramirs.

„Faramir, willst du uns nicht vorlesen?" fragte Eowyn und klatschte in die Hände.

Der Truchsess schrak herum und sah seine Zukünftige fassungslos an. Vorlesen! Vor dem König!

„Warum nicht?" fragte Aragorn und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. „Ich habe gehört, du bist ein ausgezeichneter Redner und Rhetoriker! So erfreue er mich mit seiner Stimme!" tat Aragorn übermäßig fein und dass es gar nicht zu ihm passte.

Wie konnte Faramir dem Wunsch seines Königs nicht entsprechen.

„Wovon soll ich Euch lesen, mein Gebieter," gab er zurück und Aragorn zuckte merklich zusammen, denn er wollte so nicht genannt werden.

„Aus dem Buch," sprach Arwen glockenklar und geheimnisvoll, wie die Nacht. „Aus dem Buch, das dir gesannt wurde."

„Ich denke nicht, dass es mit Geschichten beschrieben ist," meinte Faramir und nahm den hellen Einband zur Hand.

„Allein ihre Worte scheinen mir wie ein Gedicht," sagte sie. „So lies irgendetwas, ich möchte über diese Wesen erfahren, die ihr gesehen habt."

Eomer nickte ihm ebenfalls zu, denn auch er blieb immer ahnungslos, egal wie viele Fragen er ihnen stellte. Diese Wesen schienen ein ungreifbares Geheimnis.

Faramir schlug das Buch auf. Kein Verzeichnis. Was sollte er lesen?

Da schwang sich ein Lufthauch in den Raum, kaum spürbar und doch genug, um die hauchdünnen Seiten umzudrehen. Die Seiten blätterten wild hin und dann wieder zurück, wie Wellen des Meeres, welche sich an den Strand warfen, um sich dann wieder in den Ozean zurück zu ziehen.

Da legte sich die Luft und die Seiten ruhten bewegungslos, im ersten drittel aufgeschlagen. Arwen hatte bei dem Schauspiel eine Augenbraue hochgezogen, so sonderbar kam es ihr vor. Ein Zauber schien darauf zu liegen.

Faramir schnappte kurz nach Luft und suchte plötzlich Gandalfs Blick. Der Zauberer sah ihn unter seinen Buschigen Brauen heraus an und wartete.

„Es… es…" fing Faramir ungeschickt an zu stammeln.

Aber dann wurde er sich bewusst, wie dumpf er sich betrug und hielt inne. Er atmete tief durch und senkte beim Ausatmen den Blick auf die Seite. Er schluckte den Klos im Hals herunter und konzentrierte sich auf die schöne silberne Handschrift. Sie schien ihn gefangen zu nehmen, ihn fest zu halten und er verlor sich quasi in den Verzierungen und Zeichnungen. Während er las, nahm er kein einziges Mal den Blick vom Papier. Seine Worte füllten die Luft, wie Wellen, voller Poesie und Metrik. Ein gesprochenes Lied erfüllte den Raum, vorgetragen von einer klaren ruhenden Stimme, ohne Hast, ohne Fehler. Die Worte waren so einfach, die Sätze so klar und doch hätte niemand der Anwesenden, außer vielleicht Legolas und Arwen, es vermocht, sie so zu fassen.

Und das las er:

Es befängt sich alles aus dem Nichts und doch kann es im Nichts nicht entstehen. Und das Nichts an sich besteht nun doch wieder aus etwas, das wir nicht zu fassen im Stande sind. Dieses Etwas aber kann genutzt werden und zusammen genommen, lassen sich daraus ungeheure Phänomene erschaffen.

Eines davon ist das Feuer, welches frisst und sich nährt von organischen Stoffen, manchmal aber auch von anorganischen, so weit sie so sehr zerkleinert sind, dass sie von dem scheinbaren Nichts erfasst werden können. Somit kann also keine Flamme entstehen, ohne einen Hilfsstoff.

Was wir aber hinzu tun müssen, ist die Wärme und diese können wir aus dem Nichts gewinnen, das keines ist. Denn so muss man wissen, dass die Luft, die uns alle umgibt, kein Nichts ist und aus vielen winzigen Teilen besteht. Führt man nun diese Teile zusammen und reibt sie aneinander, so entsteht Wärme. Führt man diese Wärme an einen Hilfsstoff, so entsteht eine Flamme und siehe: das Feuer fängt an zu fressen.

Wie aber beherrscht man diese Teile in der Luft, die doch so klein sind, dass wir sie nicht erfassen können?

Im Geiste erschaffen,

von winz'ger Gestalt,

zur Hilfe genommen,

zur Hitze geballt.

In rauschenden Bahnen,

durch schnelles Geleit,

im Geiste erahnen,

die Flamme befreit!

Und hier endete der Eintrag über die Grundbegriffe des Feuers. Es gab noch etliche Erweiterungen und Ergänzungen, aber Faramir konnte einfach nicht weiter lesen. Seine Stimme erstarb, als er die Zeilen zu ende gelesen hatte und sein Blick lief ins Leere.

Gandalf zog eine Braue hoch und langsam aber sicher erschien ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen, die von seinem buschigen Bart beinahe gänzlich verdeckt wurden.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte Aragorn, als Faramir nicht fort fuhr.

Faramir brach aus seiner Erstarrung, aber nicht aus seinem Staunen. Er sah Aragorn einen Augenblick lang an, als könne er die Worte des Königs nicht verstehen.

„Ich muss fort," sagte er dann schließlich und stürmte aus dem Raum.

Die Anwesenden wurden staunend zurück gelassen. Aragorn sah verdutzt Gandalf an.

„Was ist denn geschehen?"

„Nichts, was von Beunruhigung wäre," lächelte der Zauberer. „Es erweist sich nur, dass das Buch für Faramir nützlicher ist, als er zuerst angenommen hatte."

Wieder sprach der Zauberer in Rätseln und keiner, bis auf Arwen konnte sich einen Reim darauf machen.

In der darauf folgenden Nacht fanden sich Faramir und Gandalf wieder in dem dunklen Zimmer ein. Faramir hatte ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln auf den Lippen und setzte sich willig an den Tisch. Gandalf blies die Kerze aus und schwieg. Er wartete geduldig.

Nach wenigen Sekunden, vernahm er Faramirs Stimme, die völlig ruhig und intensiv war. Er sprach sehr langsam und bewusst, als würde er sich jedes Wort, das er sagte, vorstellen und interpretieren.

Im Geiste erschaffen,

von winz'ger Gestalt,

zur Hilfe genommen,

zur Hitze geballt.

In rauschenden Bahnen,

durch schnelles Geleit,

im Geiste erahnen,

die Flamme befreit!

Ein Funke stob hervor, erhellte das Zimmer, aber verfehlte leider den Docht der Kerze, so dass die Dunkelheit schnell wieder zugegen war.

Gandalf war voller Stolz in diesem Augenblick und sendete einen stummen Dank in einen entlegenen Winkel von Mittelerde, den nur wenige Menschen je zu Gesicht bekommen hatten.

Ende


End file.
